The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, a display method, and a program.
In recent years, there is a known technique, on an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, of editing a plurality of pieces of mutually associated moving image data edited as a piece of moving image data (refer to JP 2005-6059 A). This technique mutually connects a plurality of pieces of moving image data captured with a shooting time-point interval of a predetermined time-span or below and edits them into a piece of moving image data.
Meanwhile, when captured still image data or moving image data are played back and displayed on the known imaging apparatus, thumbnails representing the individual still image data and the moving image data are displayed as a list on a display unit, and the still image data or the moving image data that correspond to the thumbnail selected by a user are played back and displayed. Unfortunately, however, JP 2005-6059 A uses a same display form for all moving image thumbnails, and thus, it is difficult for the user to judge whether the moving image data are connectable based on the thumbnail displayed by the display unit.